Squidstrictor
'''Squidstrictor '''is the Omnitrix's sample of a Cephalod-Ae from the planet Moluskus. Appearance Squidstrictor is an orange animalistic alien with a jellyfish looking head, green eyes, and a body with multiple tentacles like a squid. The Omnitrix is located on the chest of the torso that connects the tentacles In Heroes Rise, Squidstrictor's two "arm" tentacles have gained finger-like digits with suckers now on all eight of his tentacles, and his eyes are now closer to the center of his head. As of Catch a Falling Star Part 2, Squidstrictor now wears a green armor plating around his torso with a black line branching outward toward each of his tentacles from the Omnitrix symbol, which is now slightly closer to his head. He also now wears gloves on his "hands." Personality Squidstrictor taps into his species' empathetic nature, and as a result seems overly compassionate with his friends, and Powers/Abilities Squidstrictor has multiple tentacles with powerful suckers. He has a powerful grip and incredible crushing abilities. His extended tentacles also help him "feel" the Mana of everything he comes into contact with. Squidstrictor has the ability to squeeze into small spaces, camouflage and spray a jet stream of ink that can blind enemies. Being a squid-like being, he can breathe underwater and swim remarkably well. As shown in Comrades in Arms Part 2, Squidstrictor can climb on walls and blend himself and his allies into his surroundings. As shown in Catch a Falling Star Part 2, Squidstrictor is immune to mana-based attacks, as well as having the ability to redirect said attacks. Due to his increased empathetic abilities, Squidstrictor can reason with his enemies fairly well, as well as possesses a degree of enhanced intellect. Squidstrictor is immune to mind control and the powers of the Corrupturas Weaknesses Many of Squidstrictor's powers rely on water, so he does need to replenish his supply from time to time. History Omniverse * Squidstrictor debuted in Albedo Rising, where he got the jump on Albedo * In Battle into Darkness Part 2, Squidstrictor defeated Lord Transyl * In Return of Weapon XI, Squidstrictor defeated Servantis while Nick destroyed Weapon XI * In Weapon NM Part 1, Squidstrictor battled the Rooters and the Amalgam Kids * In Comrades in Arms Part 2, Squidstrictor and Rook ambushed Ultimate Fistrick Heroes Rise * Squidstrictor returned in Little Rock 27, where he failed to repair a glitch in the Omnitrix * In Ballroom Blitz, Squidstrictor battled Colonel Rozum, and failed to diffuse his thermonuclear bomb * In Countdown to Destruction, Squidstrictor defeated Psyphon * In Catch a Falling Star Part 2, Squidstrictor knocked out Jenny Twenny and started to chase after Captain Nemesis * In The Ballad of Mr. Baumann, Squidstrictor battled Vulkanus Appearances Omniverse Season 6 * Albedo Rising (debut) * Battle into Darkness Part 2 * Return of Weapon XI * Weapon NM Part 1 Season 8 * Comrades in Arms Part 2 (off-screen transformation) Heroes Rise Season 1 * Little Rock 27 Season 2 * Ballroom Blitz Season 3 * Countdown to Destruction * Catch a Falling Star Part 2 Season 4 * The Ballad of Mr. Baumann (flashback) Season 5 * Private Majer's Restitution